<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowfall by kitkatkaylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345677">Snowfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie'>kitkatkaylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Snow, Snowball Fight, Theon Greyjoy Lives, so sweet it might give you cavities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lord Greyjoy.” Sansa sniffed, “Is it common on the Iron Islands for men to attack their beloved queen?”<br/>Theon smirked, “Queen Yara often finds herself being attacked by men of the Isles… of course that is usually after she has attacked or insulted them in some way first.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Theonsa Yuletide Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fantasy/gifts">Blue_fantasy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sansa stretched awake and found that she could not keep her giggle to herself when the arms around her tightened and a low groan was breathed against her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo,” Theon mumbled, his eyes still unopened, “Stay, it’s too early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully unhooked her hand from under his body as used it to run a hand gently over his tousled curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun is up and so must I be, my love.” Sansa pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “The world does not stop spinning to allow me to spend time in bed with you, no matter how much I might wish otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not say anything in response, merely burrowed deeper into her chest, as though he could persuade her not to leave with the force of his cuddles alone. And truthfully, if Sansa did not have an important missive to send off, she might have been tempted to allow herself to be persuaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theon, you will have to let me go, my love.” She said, hearing her own reluctance in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, so slowly that if it were not for the shifting of the bedcovers Sansa would not have known he moved at all, Theon drew his arms away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He pouted, “Abandon me. Leave me to suffer all alone bereft of your company and love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Theon’s head, “I shall abandon you, for now, as duty calls my name. But you know that I will return, and that when I do you will have all the kisses and love your heart could ever desire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what of my cock?” Theon finally cracked an eye open, and with it his pout too cracked into a lascivious grin, “Does my cock not get all the love it too might desire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa did so adore the moments when Theon was like he had been before everything had happened, and she pressed a kiss on top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Sansa fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly, “Or perhaps it is my cock that you shall be worshipping later this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Theon swallowing heavily followed her out of the room, and her resulting smile remained for the rest of the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A headache started to pound at Sansa’s temples, one she knew was brought about by too little daylight and too much work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fat flakes of snow danced past her window and she sighed in longing, what she would give to be nine again, excited by the sight of snow and the chance to skip lessons to play in it with her siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was too old now to skive off her duties to make a snow knight, or to throw snow down the back of someone’s shirt, the way Robb had always attacked Theon. It was a shame though, she had always loved the way that the world seemed fresh and clean and new when untouched snow lay upon the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… she supposed she could take a short walk. Just to clear her head of course. It was well known that one could not complete their work with a head full of wool, and that fresh air was the best cure for such a woolly head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really was for the good of the whole North if she went out in the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her decision made, Sansa grabbed her cloak and headed outside into the cold air and ground covered in freshly fallen snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her footsteps let out a pleasing crunching noise as she stepped through the snow, leaving a trail of footprints behind her. If anyone wished to track her then they would have no trouble doing so, but no one would be tracking her for a hunt. She was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa let out a light scream as the sudden shock of snow down the back of her neck. It was as cold as the fingers that caressed the skin beneath the neck of her gown, and all the more cold for the surprise that the snow was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a cold that made Sansa worry for the fingers, those familiar fingers which she knew were painfully sensitive to the cold. She whipped around and felt a grin form on her face at the sight of Theon all bundled up in furs she had stitched together for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace.” He bowed jauntily, his cold, red hands making a grand flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa tried to pull a haughty expression, despite the grin that refused to stop splitting her face, “Lord Greyjoy.” She sniffed as she had seen Southern Ladies do, “Is it common on the Iron Islands for men to attack their beloved queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon smirked, “Queen Yara often finds herself being attacked by men of the Isles… of course that is usually after she has attacked or insulted them in some way first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa should have known that she would receive such a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst Theon had been speak Sansa had slowly, too slowly to really be noticed, moved back until she had a barrel topped with snow behind her. It was the matter of moments to scoop up the snow atop the barrel and form it into a snowball suitable for throwing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of horrified realisation on Theon’s face as the snowball flew towards his nose was one that Sansa would treasure for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not as much as she would treasure the expression he pulled when the snowball hit its mark and exploded in a cloud of icy power Ser all over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Sansa sniffed haughtily, “If it’s customary for your Queen to retaliate, then I suppose I should partake in a cultural exchange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon blinked at her for a single moment and then his face creased into the most glorious expression of playful outrage, an expression that Sansa had thought long lost along with Robb and Theon’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- You-” Theon gasped, indignant in his frozen humiliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second snowball hit his face, this one not so much exploding as breaking into large clumps that slid down inside his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her. She looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, with a war cry more suited for a battlefield than a snowy courtyard in Winterfell, Theon charged at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa sidestepped him, only to sweep up another handful of snow and launch it in his direction. She missed, and soon found herself thrown to the floor by a laughing Theon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up his own handful, and with a slightly evil grin shoved it in her face and down the front of her gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vengeance is mine!” He crowed, as Sansa shrieked and tried to get the snow out of her gown. “And so is the victory!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that wouldn’t do at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it that Arya says? ‘Not today’?” Sansa hissed up at him, before she used a moved Theon himself had taught her to reverse their positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa scooped up another handful of snow and held it over his head. “Beg for mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon glared up at her, defiance in his eyes, “Never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well if he wouldn’t beg… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed the snow into his hair, and as he wriggled beneath her, Sansa could not help herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leant down and pressed a kiss to his grinning lips, her red hair falling like a curtain around them, granting them a brief moment of privacy from the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” She breathed, once their lips had separated, still leaning as close to him as possible, “So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon’s eyes met hers, as warm and loving as they had been on their wedding day, “And I love you too, my love. With all my heart.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>